kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Pain King vs. Cleopatra
Characters (in order of appearance) Plot Summary Mission Personal Storyline Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes Gallery Team Possible's Clothes Kim Ron Misc Images From Episode Painkingvscleopatra.jpg Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board Team Possible's Transportation Allusions Trivia Errors Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew * Executive Producers ** * Story Editor ** * Writers ** * Art Director ** * Line Producer ** * Storyboard Supervisor ** * Voice Talent ** See Character List Above * Dialogue Directors ** * Voice Casting ** * Storyboard ** * Timing Directors ** * Lead Character Design ** * Character Design ** * Character Clean-Up ** * Location Design ** * Prop Design ** * Background Paint ** * Color Stylists ** * Main Title Design By ** * Production Manager ** * Overseas Animation Supervisor ** * Technical Director ** * Storyboard Revisions ** * Continuity Coordinator ** * BG Key Color Correction ** * Animation Production by ** * Film Editor ** * Assistant Film Editor ** * Pre-Production Track Editor ** * Animatic Editor ** * Scanners ** * Track Reading ** * Supervising Sound Editor ** * Sound Editor ** * Foley Mixer ** * Foley Artist ** * Re-Recording Mixers ** * On-line Editor ** * Original Dialogue Recording ** * Assistant Dialogue Engineer ** * Manager of Music Production ** * Post Production Manager ** * Post Production Supervisor ** * Audio Supervisor ** * Post Production Coordinator ** * Production Coordinators ** ** * Production Associate ** * Production Secretary ** * Production Control ** * Casting Manager ** * Script Coordinator ** * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian References External links Merchandise Ron feels left out when Kim spends more time with her new friend Monique. Mission Briefing * Villain: Jackie the Jackal (Jackie Oakes) * Evil plot: taking over the ring from Pain King and Steel Toe * Kim's transportation: Not shown Episode Description Transcript /Transcript}} Running Gags Middleton High School readerboard Memorable Quotes Notes * First appearance of Monique. * 12th episode in chronological order and in production order. Production Information Errors * When Kim first meets Monique, Monique is wearing a green top, but at the register, Monique is wearing a red top. * When Jackie destroys the Pain King banner in the crowd, the man in the bottom-right corner disappears for about 1 frame right as the laser hits the banner. ** Single-Frame Anomalies of this sort are part of the Persistence of Vision Animation Process, often known as "animation blur", and strictly speaking not Errors. * In the coffee house scene, Kim has a spoon in her cup, but when she gets up, the spoon is gone. * After the Jackal throws Pain King and Steel Toe into one another and turns to address the crowd, as he is talking, his mouth momentarily disappears behind his neck * Up until the point where Jackie gives Kim the tickets to see GWA, Jackie's eyes are white with black pupils. For the rest of the episode, his eyes are just plain black dots. * Since Monique just moved to Middleton, why would she get a job at Club Banana before even starting school there? ** Perhaps she already was an employee in her old city and simply transfered stores. *** The transfer may be the ''reason ''she moved to Middleton. * After Jackie the Jackal threw Ron against the wall, Rufus left Ron's pocket and hid under some lettuce or something green right beside Ron. Jackie the Jackal, then threw Ron into the ring, which is quite a long way away from where they were at the time. Some time later, Ron throws Rufus so he could get the medallion off of Jackie the Jackal. How did Rufus make his way back to Ron? He should still be in the hall, or at least shown making his way back to Ron. ** Not being seen making their ways back to each other from a reasonable distance is not an Error, it was just unseen. Had Rufus been ''left home ''and then showed up, that would be an Error. Continuity *An example of continuity is when Ron, Jim, and Tim were watching wrestling, and a commercial came on for Mini Corndogs mentioned earlier in the series. Allusions * The GWA is an imitation of the WWE, a professional wrestling organization. The voices of Steel Toe and Pain King are Bill Goldberg (for the old WCW) and Andrew Martin (A.K.A. Test from the WWE), respectively. Cast Full Credits /Full Credits}} External links *KP Tome page *KP Tome: Pain King vs. Cleopatra transcript Category:Episodes Category:Season 1